Lord Shen
Lord Shen is the primary antagonist of the Dreamworks animated film, Kung Fu Panda 2. A maniacal peacock with illusions of grandeur, Lord Shen is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Council Member of Pitch Black Shen appears as one of the council members of Pitch Black, following the death of Pitch' rival, Master Xehanort. During a meeting on Castle Oblivion, Pitch Black discuss to his allies about the recent assasination attempt that happened against him and suspects that a traitor is residing inside his castle. Even more, Pitch Black threatens to his council that he will wipe out the culprit, no matter what the cost. Hiring News spread that King Candy and Hopper, two council members of Pitch Black had led a rebellion against Pitch Black, killing at first the weakest member of the council, Lord Farquaad. Shen then hires the galactic warlord, Ganondorf, and places him as the new lord of Duloc. Non Disney Villains Tournament Bunny Trouble While searching for an apprentice, Lord Shen comes upon Boingo. Thinking the rabbit to be a promising apprentice, Shen tries to take him on. Boingo proves too greedy, so Shen decides to cut off the relationship by hurling knives into his opponent. Boingo catches them and tosses them away, forcing the two animals to duel sword to ear. Boingo gets the advantage by kicking Shen back, forcing the peacock to make a tactical retreat. Boingo plays right into Shen's hands, giving pursuit. Shen then opens fire on the helpless bunny and his goons with a battery of cannons. New Apprentice, No Others Lord Shen finally finds a disciple he finds worthy in Tai Lung. He denies, however, another potential ally: the Shredder; Shen refuses to work with such "lower creatures." This proves to be a troublesome denial, as the Shredder attacks. Shen tries to keep his foe at bay with his knives, but the Shredder dodges. The two lock blades, with the Shredder trapping Shen between the blades on his katar. Shen responds by kicking the Shredder and opening fire with his cannon. The blast knocks the Shredder into a large body of water, whereupon Lord Shen leaves him to drown. More PowerCategory:CGI VillainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Animal VillansCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:PsychopathsCategory:Lord Shen Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Pitch Dark's in AllainceCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Genocidal VillainsCategory:Queen Victoria and King Candy Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Lord Shen has Tai Lung suggest that Shao Kahn and his allies should join the peacock's army. When Humpty Alexander Dumpty arrives in his lair, hoping to forge a working relationship between Shen and Frieda, Shen refuses him. Finding the egg mildly amusing, he holds a knife in front of Dumpty's face, threatening his life. When Dumpty proves less than entertaining, Shen has his men blast the egg clean open with a cannonball. With newfound resolve, he begins his push to take over the CGI realm. Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Pitch Dark's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Gary Oldman Category:Lord Shen's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Bernard Alane